


Most unusual date

by Crimehunter_Theo



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius, Overlord (2018)
Genre: Dating, Day Off, F/M, Female Characters, First Kiss, First Time, Human/Monster Romance, Lizardfolk, Mating Bond, Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimehunter_Theo/pseuds/Crimehunter_Theo
Summary: Zenberu gugu the dragon tusk chief having date with his mate who is female knight charlotte. Both them have unusual relationship it because they are mate but Zenberu dont told her about it, he even keep they friend zone intac.But today he will going to date which it really his first time and he have plan to telling her about it.





	Most unusual date

Zenberu feel akward for first time as he on some cafe at grandshelt what he doing there? Well it because he waiting some one then...

"Zenberu" call voice make huge lizardman trun and saw Bloded haired human female with blue eyes she wear white armor, blue leggings, red cape it make Zenberu confuse.

"Hey, Charlotte" greet Zenberu then he rise his scaly eyes brow and ask "why ye wear armor?" Ask him.

Charlotte sigh then take sit oposite him before said she dont have any casual clothing make Zenberu confuse.

"I tough human female have bunch of those, no offense" he said.

"Non taken, but trully friend I dont have any of these" said Charlotte.

"Its ok. Come on" said Zemberu as she standing then take Charlotte hand gentely.

"Where we going?" Ask her.

"Bough some casual" he said.

Leter...

Zenebru really regret his desition cause it almost hour sience he let Charlotte inside female shop while he waiting out site with enjoy his ice cream, it funny first how he taste for first time it kidda to sweet to him but Charlotte said it not much.

So he use his tongue lick slowy take bit wait until his sugar down then lick again.

Then he notice there only crepes left so he just eat it whole.

"Woah! a huge lizardman!" Said Voice make him trun saw human boy he have brown hair with hazel eyes. He wearing a red shirt, dark short pants and pair of boots.

"Some thing ye like boy?" Ask Zenberu.

"Son" call voice make Zenberu saw a lizardman from his apree he from green claw.

"Papa" said Child happy as he hug lizardman leg make him smile then knell rup his hair gentely.

But wait...son?

"He yours?" Ask Zenberu.

"Yes but not biologicaly chief Zenberu" said the lizardmen as he lift the small human at his stong scaly arm.

Zenberu ignorate 'chief' part and ask "what ye mean?".

"Well...Andrew Father is one of trop who save this world and..." said him.

"He brave warrior" said Zenberu.

"True its hard to get close with my mate first but some day..." he said.

"I wondering off and encounter with monster" said boy.

"What!" Said Zenberu suprise.

"True he said, he found wolf and her mom try save him but there ambush lucky I was about back and saw them" said lizardman.

"And papa save us with beat the monsters!" Said andrew happy then hug the lizardman under snoud happy.

"True and rest is plesant she can move on, and I have most wonderfull family I ever had. I wonder...if I am not been recurection I may be never meet them" said lizardman.

"So I am" said Zemberu.

"We really owe 'them' not just save us but also give us second change" said Lizardman.

"And now best we can do is support them" said Zenberu.

"Sorry take long Zenberu" call Charlotte.

"Woah! Miss Charlotte. Hey there miss Charlotte" greet andrew make both lizardman chukle.

"Oh, hello there young man" greet her back.

"Papa look, she greet back!!" Said Boy exited make his father chukle.

"Ofcourse son. When some one greet you. You must answer it" said his father.

"I see" said Andrew.

"Seem you have fans" said Zenberu make Charlotte chukle.

"Really? I dont know if I have one" said her.

"Bah. Who care. So what we do next?" Ask Zenberu.

"I always wish to visit grandshelt park" said Charlotte.

"Then lets go there but first yo mush change first" said Zenberu.

"I dont see why i should" said Charlotte.

"Well...considering you need put those and think about fans" said Zenberu make Charlotte sight as she put her hand at her fore arm.

"You right, thank you for your sugest friend, I will change you could wait me at there " said Charlotte with smile.

"Sure" said Zenberu.

"Ok. Wait me at entranse now if you excuse me" said charlotte before leave.

"You not telling her are you?" Ask Lizardman.

"No" said Zenberu.

"But you have plan to telling her right?" Ask him.

"None your business" said Zenberu then he walk away.

"Why mr.Zenberu became grumphy dad?" Ask Andrew.

"He have problem with his mate" said Lizardman sofly.

"That ssd. Can we help him? Like you and mom?" Ask Andrew.

"Oh...my son. If that can happen" said Lizardman.

"But It can! You are lizardman and mama is human so why not?" Ask Andrew.

"Every Lizardman have they own way to tell they love my son, you cant force them into it. Look at me did I force your mom?" Ask Lizardman.

"No, but mama said you told her and take slow" said Andrew.

"It is. But actualy I am so shy when I told Maria if we mate also afraid" said lizardman.

"But papa. You a strong warrior, theres no way you afraid anithing" protest Andrew.

"It because I have both of you" said Lizardman.

"It three dad, dont forgot brother" said Andrew.

"(Chukle) true. So whan bough some food for rex?" Ask lizardman.

"Sure!" Said Andrew exited then bith then going to oet shop.

(Back with Zenberu)

Zenberu ignorate people who look at him but he let childrent playing wuth his tail. When some apologize Zenberu just said "its ok".

Until...

"Zenberu" call Charlotte make him suprise cause Charlatte really like diffrent person when not wear armor.

She wear a casual blue dress with sandals.

"How I look?" Ask Charlotte.

"Good. So what we do here?" Ask Zenberu.

"No idea. But I whan visit this place for long time, come on" said Charlotte then she take Zenberu huge hand.

At there they have bit fun including monster hunting whoch Zenberu like and Charlotte never knew she can so relax when Zenberu around and deep down she start fall to him.

Then Zenberu bough jer some tiara which he tough it was perfect for her and her head piece.

Leter at afthernoon it time they parting.

"Thank you Zenberu, it really been plesand day" said Charlotte.

"Heh. You can always count this lizardman" said Zenberu as he flex his muscle make Charlotte chukle.

"It was and..." said Charlotte.

"And?" Ask Zenberu.

"Nothing. I wish we can do this for every day off" said Charlotte.

"Ofcourse" nod Zenberu then he excuse him self as he leave.

"Zenberu wait" said Charlotte as she run.

"Wha..." before he answer Charlotte jump and kiss him make huge lizardman suprise then he return her kiss then broke the kiss and put his forehead at her.

"I love you" he finally said.

"I love you to" said Charlotte before they return they kiss under sun set.


End file.
